SE LLAMA: AMOR
by Mytzi
Summary: Bulma y vegeta van a cumplir 27 años de casados y dos días antes de su aniversario por situaciones que les pasa a cada uno obligatoria o voluntariamente cuentan como se conocieron y como se enamoraron,y su grandiosa boda :)desde esos tres años hasta la saga de majin boo
1. tiempo atras

Aclaración todos los personajes aquí mencionados no son mios, son de Akira Toriyama

Bueno esta historia es narrada por ellos mismos,son sus recuerdos y bueno sin nada más que decir lean

Olvide de decirles lo que dicen va en guiones -bla bla bla-

Y lo que piensan esta en comillas "bla bla bla"

* * *

Pasado mañana va a ser nuestro aniversario… y pensar que cuando lo vi por primera vez en "vivo y en directo" le tenía mucho miedo… pero ahora tengo una hermosa familia, un gran esposo que me ama, si es cierto no lo demostrara delante de todos y no me lo dirá muy seguido pero hace muchas acciones que valen más que las palabras, y tengo dos hermoso hijos: Trunks y Bra, mi niña de 15 años, se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad, y mi hijo de 28 años, ¡pero qué rápido pasan los años! Podría recordar como si fuera ayer cuando lo llevaba en brazos a conocer a esos androides y ahora ya es todo un joven hecho y derecho, tiene un trabajo, maneja la corporación, y tiene una linda novia, Marón, jajaja y pensar que todavía le tiene un poco de miedo a Vegeta, también puedo recordar la primera vez que lo vi y como me enamore de el, ¿Cómo lo conocí? Pues fue hace muchos años en el planeta Namekusei…

* * *

-¡hola Trunks, hola Marón!- saludaron unas contentas adolescentes que entraban a la sala a la pareja que estaba viendo una película.

-hola Bra, hola Pan- respondieron ambos

-¿Trunks donde esta papá?-dijo la joven peli azul

-¿qué? Ah! Jajaja Tú sabes que como mañana es su aniversario, mamá le va a quitar su cámara de gravedad por una semana, quiere aprovechar los últimos momentos antes de decirle adiós- respondió

-ooh! Jajaja, bueno voy a estar en mi cuarto con Pan, ¿si?-

-sí, está bien-

En la cámara de gravedad se encontraba Vegeta descansando un poco,

-estoy cansado-decía mientras respiraba agitadamente-¿Qué hora es?-miro el reloj que se encontraba en los controles de la cámara, marcaban las 8:40 pm –ya es hora de cenar-salio y se dispuso a darse una buena ducha en el baño de su habitación, al entrar se encontró con una muy pensativa Bulma.

-¿en que piensas Bulma?-le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-ah! Hola Vegeta, pensé que hoy ibas a entrenar hasta tarde ¿Qué paso?-

-tengo hambre… ¿ya va estar la cena?-

-¡olvide por completo la cena! es que estaba alistando lo ultimo para la fiesta- le respondió Bulma

-seras tonta-le dijo sonriendo y en un tono divertido

-¡oye, yo no soy tonta! Creo que te esta fallando la memoria, pero para que recuerdes ¡yo soy la mujer más int-

-inteligente y bonita de todo la tierra, si, lo sé-termino la frase atraiéndola hacia él

-y tu eres mi príncipe-le respondió la peli azul acercando sus labios a los suyos dándole un beso suave, cuando se separaron Bulma habló.

-voy a ordenar algo para comer mientras tu te duchas-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Vegeta estando en la ducha se puso a pensar" dentro de dos días será nuestro aniversario… no me arrepiento de haber compartido estos años con Bulma… jajaja y pensar que cuando la vi bien y cruzamos palabras la tilde de vulgar y gritona jajaja…esos días que estuve aquí no me relacione con nadie me mantenía ´ausente´ solo aparecía para comer, estaba enfrascado en la idea de matar a Kakaroto…ese era mi único objetivo…si bueno aveces tenia una que otra discusión con la ´muchacha terricola´ así la llamaba en ese entonces, pero no fue hasta después que esas discusiones me parecieron divertidas, en ese momento no, me parecía molesto e irritante discutir con ella… como fue que cambio todo…"

* * *

Soltó un suspiro después de colgar el teléfono, había ordenado una tonelada de comida, Bulma se sentó en las sillas de la cocina "fue en Namekusei la primera vez que lo vi en ´vivo y en directo´ me daba miedo pero cuando se alió con los muchachos deje de tenerle miedo, es más lo considere parte del grupo, cuando llegamos a la Tierra y lo vi me caí del susto pero recordé que había ayudado a los muchachos y por la emoción de todo lo que pasaba lo invite a quedarse en mi casa, si, esos días se aisló totalmente ,y bueno como todo saiyajin se aparecía para comer solamente luego otra vez desaparecía… recuerdo una vez que entro intempestivamente a mi habitación y casi me ve desnuda, le aventé muchas cosas a la cabeza jajaja, hasta mi mesa de noche! Y el también grito, en todos nuestros griteríos mi madre nos dijo que nos terminaríamos casando jajaja la cara que pusimos… ¡cuánta razón tenía mi madre!... pero tuvo que pasar muchas cosas para que eso llegara a suceder…

Cuando se fue a buscar a Goku al espacio me sentía triste,es cierto que en ese momento no sentía nada por el pero me agradaba verle, si, recuerdo muy bien cuando llego la segunda vez, estaba con su ropa sucia y rota lo lleve para que se duchara y le di para que se cambiara una camisa rosada y un pantalón verde junto con unas zapatillas verdes jajaja sabia que no le iba a gustar esa ropa pero quería ver la cara que ponía, pero al final de todo la ropa le quedo muy bien, se veía apuesto, después de la llegada de mi hijo del futuro, al llegar a la casa me dispuse a enseñarle su nueva habitación, subimos a la segunda planta y me detuve frente a una puerta que tenia pegada en letras grandes y mayúsculas ´BULMA´ me pare en frente de la puerta señalándola y le dije

-vas a dormir en mi cuarto-"

* * *

fin del primer capitulo! lo he estado editando ya varias veces por que me di cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas,

lo siento mucho por las personas que ya lo leyeron,como ya dije a nadie de mi familia le gusta que haga esto pero yo amo hacer esto, lo tengo que hacer a escondidas y por eso es que este primer capitulo no me salio tan bien pero el siguiente espero que me salga mejor

bueeeno no los aburro mas

y esperen el prox capitulo en dos dias! dejen Reviews!


	2. ¡así era papá!

N/A: Hola de nuevo!

Lo siento por la demora, pero no pude actualizar porque se me perdió el cuaderno donde escribo y tuve que hacer tooodo otra vez, como ya dije esta historia es narrada por ellos mismos (Bulma y Vegeta) están en el tiempo actual pero por diferentes cosas de la vida recuerdan y cuentan su pasado.

Bueno como ya dije lo que hablan van en guiones –bla bla bla-

Y sus pensamientos van entre comillas "bla bla bla"

todos los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ASÍ ERA PAPÁ!

* * *

-JAJAJA-reía Bulma eufóricamente, en eso entran Bra y Pan

-hola mamá! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?- pregunto Bra

-si tia Bulma ¿nos cuentassss?-dijo Pan

-siiiiiiiiiiii?-dijeron ambas con cara de cachorrito

Bulma como ya había retomado la compostura se sorprendió al ver a Pan

-¡Pan! ¡Bra! Porque no me dijiste que Pan estaba aquí! Hubiera pedido más comida- dijo Bulma olvidando el tema anterior.

-mamá no te preocupes, Trunks se llevo a Marrón a comer-dijo Bra despreocupada.

-a bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema, dentro de un rato llegara la comida- dijo Bulma acomodándose en su silla.

-ya mamá no nos cambies de tema, ¿que era tan gracioso?-pregunto Bra desesperada.

-ya bueno niñas les contare pero no vayan a mencionar nada a nadie, entendido!-dijo Bulma.

-¡si!-dijeron las menores acomodándose a un lado de Bulma en las sillas,

-bueno-continuo Bulma-es algo chistoso, tienen que imaginárselo, se trata de Vegeta, cuando el vino la segunda vez aquí yo le enseñe su habitación…-y les conto todo hasta la parte en la que se hecho a reir-y le dije: vas a dormir en mi cuarto, y él se quedo de una sola pieza mientras se sonrojaba y abría cada vez más los ojos-las tres se echaron a reir.

-jajaja, hay mamá, jajaja, como se te ocurre decirle eso- dijo Bra que aun reía.

-hay tía Bulma… en serio iba a dormir con tigo!- dijo Pan pensando bien en lo que dijo Bulma.

-¡no como crees!-respondio Bulma –despues le explique que esa era mi antigua habitación,en ese tiempo no teníamos nada, en ese entonces yo estaba con Yamcha-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-dijeron ambas adolescentes sorprendidas, en pleno asombro entro Vegeta.

-Bulma, ¿ya esta la cena?-pregunto un tanto irritado, Bra decidió no comentar nada con respecto a todo porque eso molestaría u poco a su padre e hizo señas a Pan para que también no dijera nada a lo que ella hizo caso, en eso sonó el timbre.

-¡ya llego la comida!-dijo Bulma –ayúdenme a traerla- entre todos entraron la gran cantidad de comida y se pusieron a comer, de repente Bulma hablo.

-¿Bra, mañana me puedes acompañar a comprar un vestido para la fiesta?-

-si mamá, yo también quiero comprar uno para mi, ¿nos acompañas Pan?-dijo una alegre Bra

-mmm- pensó la pelinegra –está bien-

La cena continuo tranquila, terminando cada uno se fue a dormir.

A eso de las 12 Bulma se levanto, vio que era de madrugada y bajo a la cocina para tomar agua y encontró a Bra con medio cuerpo metido en la refrigeradora al igual como lo hacia Vegeta.

-¡Bra que haces despierta! – dijo Bulma un poco molesta

-¡mamba!-dijo sorprendida Bra –eshqe espaba sacambo ago fe coniba pol te penia amme- dijo o trato de decir ya que tenia una bolsa de comida que la sostenía con la boca y más comida en los brazos y los dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿y se puede saber por que quieres comer a estas horas de la madrugada y porque esta despierta?-pregunto Bulma intrigada

-es que tenia hambre, y no puedo dormir por que algo se me pasea por la cabeza- dijo Bra poniendo una mano sobre su mentón.

-y se puede saber que es eso-le respondió Bulma

-¿si, como es que estuviste con Yamcha antes de estar con papá?-

-bueno hija esa es una larga historia-dijo Bulma aun parada

-tengo toda la noche mamá, ¡cuéntamelo todo!-

Bulma se sentó en una de las sillas –bueno hija cuando tu padre vino a la tierra yo tenía una relación de noviazgo con Yamcha, tu padre, Vegeta se alejaba mucho de todos, y entrenaba todo el tiempo…-

-mamá- interrumpió Bra-¿Cómo era mi papá cuando vino a la tierra para vivir aquí? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo por favor…-

-Bra…-respondió Bulma-no creo que sea correcto decirte todo eso, tu adoras a tu papá y…-

-mamá-le interrumpió otra vez Bra-quiero saber… creo que ya es hora que me cuentes como fue el y cómo fue que se dio todo, quiero que me cuentes todo tal cual-termino de decir Bra muy seria y decidida, Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Tu padre…-Bulma lanzo un suspiro-Vegeta no era de esas personas a las que se les consideraba buenas ni con las que se quería formar un grupo, era por así decirlo `el chico malo´, Vegeta daba miedo, era frio y calculador, con su mirada solamente podía inmovilizar a una persona para luego hacerla temblar, sin sentimientos para nadie, criado desde muy niño para matar, de hecho su antigua oficio o profesión era mercenario, conquistaba los planetas matando a sangre fría a sus habitantes y se los entregaba a Freezer, era un asesino despiadado, era orgulloso, difícil de tratar, entre otras cosa así era tu padre…-

Bra tenía una cara de asombro total-¡así era papá!-dijo cada vez más sorprendida

-¡lo sabia! ¡No debí de contarte todo esto! Ahora tu opinión sobre tu padre-

-mi opinión sobre mi padre sigue siendo la misma mamá-interrumpió Bra- yo sigo adorando a papá, mamá, no te preocupes yo no diré a nadie que se todo esto- hubo un pequeño silencio.

-y mamá como empezó tu relación con papá y como terminaste tu relación con Yamcha-

-¿te has propuesto saber más sobre mi vida Bra?-le pregunto Bulma divertida

-jajaja- rio Bra-pues si-

-Bueno pues… ponte comoda-

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo! no me estan quedando largos los capítulos pero trataré de hacerlos mas largo,

espero que les este gustando en el tercer capítulo pondré algo de divertido con Vegeta ojala les guste…

Creo que este será el tercer capítulo por que estaré explicando algunas cositas y entonces hare un prologo, pero ya se verá.

El tercer capítulo lo pondré en la madrugada.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos! :D


	3. ¿y ahora que te regalo?

N/A: hola de nuevo gente!

Jajaja son las 3:33am. Exactamente (no es coincidencia los números)y yo estoy escribiendo mi fic (y da sueño)porque lo prometí, verdad? Bueno y si no lo prometí igual lo quiero poner porque ya lo tengo listo, espero que les guste :D

Aclaración los personajes o el personaje aquí mencionados no son míos son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama :D

Ahora si lean

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ¿Y AHORA QUE TE REGALO?

* * *

Quince minutos después de que Bulma se levantara para ir a la cocina, se levanto Vegeta, miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, marcaban las 12:15, todo estaba oscuro ya que era de madrugada, prendió la luz de su lámpara ya se sentó en su cama, una pregunta yacía en su mente desde la cena, lanzo un suspiro largo y pesado…

-¿y ahora que te regalo?-dijo un tanto despacio casi en susurro porque no quería despertar a Bulma que según él estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡ya se!-shhh se hizo con el dedo en la boca-otro anillo-dijo no tan fuerte pero tampoco en susurro esta vez, al mismo tiempo que miraba para ver el enorme tocador de Bulma con su porta anillos con innumerables anillos ahí.

-no, otra cosa-se cruzo de brazos-mejor un vestido…si-se sacudió las manos-asunto arreglado-

se disponía a dormir otra vez pero vio el enorme ropero de su esposa

-bah!... pero que complicado es regalarle algo a esta mujer!-se puso una mano al mentón como analizando la situación

-mmm… pero si algo pasara con esos vestidos y esa ropa… el vestido que le regalaría yo sería el único…-para este entonces se había olvidado por completo que su esposa estaba durmiendo en la cama(o eso creía el), estiro la mano en dirección al enorme ropero dispuesto a disparar una bola de energía.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza – aparte de que gritaría su 'tragedia' a los cuatro vientos, no se contentaría con un solo vestido y me llevaría a mí de compras… y esa mujer no se mide!...a ver… piensa Vegeta piensa… que otra cosa le gustara…-se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación

-zapatos!... nooo tiene tantos zapatos como vestidos-

-carteras!... nooo ayer se acaba de comprar otra-

-pulseras!...no!-

-collares!...no!-

-aretes!...no!-

-ya se!...jajaja…eso que se echa a la cara como dice que se llama…maquillaje!-tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que se le borro tan rápido como vino-nooo, sería una ofensa para ella si e regalo esas cosas…-le estaba empezando a molestar cada vez más la situación.

-aaaah! Pero que molesto es buscar un regalo!-decía mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello

-pero que complicado es darle un regalo a Bulma!-decía cada vez más exasperado, ya que para cada cosa había un 'no'

-ya se!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?...la esposa de Kakaroto dijo… una lavad… nooo me tiraría la cafetera con el café como la otra vez-se paso las manos por la cara

-arrggg!... no hay nada más complicado que buscarle un regalo para Bulma!-decía a punto de estallar.

-lo tiene todo!...no entiendo por que quiere cosas nuevas!...-chasqueo los dedos

-eso es! Cosas nuevas!...algo le debe faltar… aveeeerrr…- observo toda la habitación y fue hacia el tocador de Bulma y se puso a ver cada cosa reviso cada cajón, se puso a leer cada nombre de cada frasquito que se encontraba ahí desde exfoliante para la cara, desmaquillador, mascarillas, sombras para ojos, brillos, labiales, hasta cuidados intimos, y etc. etc.

-aaaaah! esta mujer lo tiene todoooo!-hubo un pequeño silencio…

-no…no lo voy a hacer…-se dijo-de ninguna manera…no, no y no…uuuffff-resoplo.

-está bien…iré…-se dijo lo más tranquilamente posible.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo! lo termine a las 4:30 am ahora si adormir jajaja

si lo se este capitulo me quedo re corto pero espero que les haya hecho reir aunque sea un poquito, como ya dije los otros capítulos serán mas larguitos

Bueeeeno espero que les haya gustado… a donde ira Vegeta? Jajaja se los diré en el siguiente capítulo! (pero que mala soy jajaja)

Gracias una vez más a los que me están leyendo y a los que me están visitando :D muchas gracias!

nos vemos mañana gente!

Dejen Reviews!

* * *

Carlos: gracias por ponerme como tus favoritos! significa que te gusta mi historia gracias!

Yan: qué bueno que te guste mi fic! yo también creo que Vegeta tiene sentimientos a lo que me refiero es que realista por que otros ponen a un Vegeta muy romántico desde el inicio de su relación o desde que empiezan a frecuentar, tampoco digo que no es romántico pero no va con su personalidad, osea es pero solo y exclusivamente a sola con Bulma, bueno esto y entre otras cosillas por ahí,y en mi historia Vegeta si le dirá a Bulma que la quiere gracias por tu comentario :D


	4. Adiós Yamcha!

HOLA DE NUEVO!

Lo siento por no actualizar más antes es que no pude entrar en la tarde y ya no podía estar así porque ya tenía listo el capitulo así que buuueno otra vez madrugué para escribirlo jajaja

Este capítulo lo voy a narrar yo por que lo escribí como que estuviera contando Bulma pero se veía medio raro no se entendía muchas partes por eso luego lo escribí como que yo estoy contando toda la historia, espero que no los haya confundido :D

Sin más que decir lean

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ADIOS YAMCHA

En esos tres años que Vegeta estaba en la casa de Bulma, la relación de ella y Yamcha empezó a ser monótona ya no se veían mucho porque ella se estaba haciendo cargo de la compañía de su padre que en ese momento estaba pasando a ser suya por lo tanto tenía que estar pendiente de todo y tenía que conocer más el ambiente, aunque ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas tenía que reunirse con los distintos empresarios con los que su empresa se relacionaba, entonces no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas a excepción de los fines de semana(sábado y domingo)que se las tomaba para descansar, Yamcha por otro lado como veía que Bulm no tenía tiempo para él se dedico a hacer sus cosas y distraerse de vez en cuando cuando se cansaba de entrenar, en una de sus salidas conoció a una chica, era alta delgada tenía el cabello largo y negro, se llamaba Amanda se le acerco a yamcha buscando compañía a lo que él no se negó, pasaron un buen rato juntos bebiendo y bailando, hasta que paso lo que paso lugo de ese dia seguían encontrándose y saliendo, aunque ambos tenían sus parejas, Yamcha estaba con Bulma y Amanda estaba con otro chico, pasaban tiempo entre los dos por que ninguna de sus parejas tenía tiempo para ellos, y aunque decían que no iban a tener sexo por que ambos querían serles fieles a sus respectivas parejas terminaban haciéndolo por motivo del alcohol o por cualquier otra cosa, hasta que Yamcha corto toda relación con Amanda por que le estaba siendo infiel a Bulma y el ya quería formalizar su relación, casarse, con Bulma fue un fin de semana que Yamcha planeo todo para pedirle a Bulma para que se casara con ella,

-querida! Yuju!- decía una muy contenta señora Briefs a Bulma que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama-hay querida! Son las 10 de la mañana y el joven Yamcha te esta llamando al teléfono… levantate-

-mmm…-decia bulma restregándose sus manos en los ojos-¿que dices? ¿Que Yamcha me esta llamando?-decia sentándose en la cama, cogió el teléfono

-alo-dijo bostezando

-alo Bulma soy yo, Yamcha –

-ola Yamcha, ¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Bulma ya bien despierta

-¿quieres ir a pasear en la tarde?- le pregunto emocionado

-si, esta bien-

-bien, entonces te recojo a las 4 ¿te parece? vamos al cine y luego tenemos una cena –

-si esta bien, yo te espero-y colgó

-oh! Querida que bueno que vas a salir!-dijo la señora Briefs-querida baja para que tomes desayuno

-si esta bien-dijo mientras se metia a la ducha y su mamá se retiraba de su habitación, se cambio con un short corto y un polo de manga corta y zapatillas, se arreglo, se peino y bajo a tomar su desayuno a las 11 am, si a esa hora se puede llamar desayuno, entro a la cocina y se encontró a Vegeta que estaba sacando agua de la refrigeradora,

-buenos días Vegeta-le dijo alegre

-hmp!-fue su respuesta-a estas horas te despiertas, aparte de todo también eres floja-le dijo sin mirarla abriendo su botella y tomando el contenido

-que!, yo no soy floja! yo hago muchas cosas en todo el día no soy como tú que lo único que hace es comer, dormir y entrenar!-

Vegeta no le hizo caso y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-mono sin cerebro!-le grito desde la puerta para que el la escuchara, sonrió triunfante, termino su desayuno y el tiempo restante se dedico a escoger una ropa apropiada para salir con su novio, se maquillo, no se hizo nada diferente a su cabello simplemente uso una bincha blanca que daba acorde con su vestido blanco también que le llegaba un poco encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos altos, ya lista bajo a esperar a su novio en la sala eran las 3:45pm. Se sentó en la sala, unos minutos después llego Yamcha con un ramo de rosas, Bulma las puso en un florero y salieron fueron al cine y luego fueron a su cena romántica, iban a empezar a comer, Yamcha estaba apunto de sacar el anillo de su bolsillo cuando de repente apareció una chica alta delgada y de cabello largo y negro, Amanda, fue directo a ellos y le dio un beso a Yamcha, Bulma se quedo boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se paró de golpe de su silla

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí!- grito a todo pulmón Bulma

yamcha se separo del beso-no es lo que parece Bulma, yo te lo puedo explicar-decía mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso

-ya cállate yamcha!, olvídate de todo- dijo Bulma con lagrimas en la cara, dicho esto le dio una cachetada a Yamcha y un golpe en la nariz a la chica lastimándose su muñeca, salió del restaurant des encapsulo su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa, llego a su casa a eso de las 11:30pm entro a la casa en silencio, no quería que la escuchasen y que la vean llorando, entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama a llorar, tantos años de su vida tirados a la basura ya le había hecho varias veces lo mismo y no podía soportar otra infidelidad más, se quedo llorando sin darse cuenta ya eran las 2:30am,Vegeta en su cuarto estaba tratando de dormir ya que estaba muy cansado, pero no podía ya que escuchaba claramente los sollozos de Bulma, se paro y fue al cuarto de Bulma toco la puerta

-¿quien es?-pregunto Bulma secándose las lagrimas sentándose en su cama

-yo-respondió secamente Vegeta

-adelante-y Vegeta paso-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para querer algo, no deberías estar durmiendo?-

-lo mismo te pregunto yo-dijo Vegeta-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para estar llorando? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo y dejar dormir a otros?-pregunto Vegeta parado a unos pasos delante de ella

-¿me escuchaste?-le pregunto la peli azul

-nooooo, no te escuche, como crees, solo vine aquí para perder tiempo-dijo irónicamente Vegeta -¿se puede saber exactamente por qué estas llorando ahora?-era cierto su 'relación 'era distinta se llevaban… podría decirse… mucho mejor tenían pequeñas conversaciones, si aun así que Bulma no tenía tiempo, siempre sacaba un poco para charlar con su 'amigo' y como vivía en su casa tenía más tiempo de pasar con él, y tener sus peleas verbales que ni a uno ni a otro le gustaba perder

-¿porque? –pregunto Bulma mirando a Vegeta-porque soy una tonta…por eso estoy llorando-y volvió a bajar la mirada

-¿no dices que eres la gran Bulma Briefs y que eres la mujer más inteligente y bonita de todo el planeta?... ¿y ahora dices que eres tonta?...cada vez te estás volviendo más loca mujer-dijo Vegeta adoptando su pose de brazos cruzados

-es que Yamcha me engaño-dicho esto soltó unas cuantas lagrimas

-hmp! ¿Por un insecto como ese estas llorando? Pensé que te valorabas más por lo orgullosa que eras-Bulma miro a Vegeta otra vez a los ojos, lo miro por dos segundos luego el desvió la mirada

-creo que tienes razón… no vale la pena… no merece que llore por el-dijo la peli azul secándose las lagrimas por completo al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Yamcha completamente de su corazón, lo había dejado de querer poco a poco, y esto último ayudo mucho a su decisión, Vegeta se dispuso a retirarse y cuando estaba por salir

-gracias-le dijo Bulma

-hmp!-le respondió-no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque tengo sueño-dicho esto se fue a su habitación para poder dormir,

-igual… gracias Vegeta-dijo Bulma, ella también quería dormir, se sentía muy cansada, se alisto y quedo dormida profundamente, al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana,

-querida yuju!- dijo la señora Briefs-el joven Yamcha te está buscando querida está en la puerta esperándote-Bulma se despertó, quería terminar de una vez por todas esta situación, se dio una ducha rápida se cambio y se dispuso a bajar, pero se pregunto si Vegeta se abría despertado o tal vez seguiría durmiendo, abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y vio que seguía durmiendo pero se empezó a mover como queriendo levantarse, así que Bulma cerró la puerta de la misma manera y bajo de una vez a la sala, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Yamcha parado con un ramo de rosas en las manos

-a que rayos has venido Yamcha!-le dijo Bulma muy molesta-que no puedes dejarme en paz y dejarme dormir?!-esto último lo dijo gritando

-Bulma tenemos que hablar-le respondió

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo, lo nuestro se acabo, tu lo terminaste y yo ya no pienso seguir este juego! YA ME CANSASTE!...-dicho esto se dispuso a cerrarle l puerta pero Yamcha metió medio cuerpo.

-Bulma! Por favor escúchame! Tenemos que hablar yo te lo puedo explicar todo, no te pongas así!-le decía a medida de que entraba a la casa

-¡QUE! ¡QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ!COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO YAMCHA!-le grito a todo pulmón-ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR…LARGATE DE MI CASA!-le dijo la peli azul mientras por las escaleras estaba bajando Vegeta

-Bulma, yo no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos!-dijo Yamcha decidido

-tú y yo ya hemos hablado Yamcha, así que ahora ¡vete!-Vegeta se paro cerca de Bulma

-¿Qué no has escuchado insecto?! O es que acaso estas sordo?-le dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos

-Vegeta no te metas!-dijo Yamcha-esto a ti no te importa!-Bulma miro a Vegeta y le dijo

-Vegeta puedes sacarlo de a casa ¿por favor?-y se fu a su habitación

-Bulma no te vayas!-grito Yamcha-tenemos que hablar!-

-ahora ya nadie te salvara…-dijo Vegeta mirando como Yamcha lo miraba con pánico, Vegeta se acercaba lentamente a Yamcha

-esto no es asunto tuyo Vegeta!-decía mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

-claro que es asunto mío…esta es mi casa y me gusta que no haya ruido y cuando esa mujer grita significa que hay problemas y no me gusta que grite por estupideces como tu-decía mientras se acercaba más a Yamcha, este abrió grande los ojos ante el repentino golpe que le dio Vegeta en el estomago, Vegeta lo cogió de su polo y lo saco de la casa, Bulma vio como Vegeta sacaba a Yamcha y le daba unos cuantos golpes en el patio de la casa, de repente la señora Briefs entro a la habitación de su hija

-querida! Afuera estan peleando Vegeta y Yamcha! Porque están peleando ¿sabes?¿están peleando por ti?-pregunto

-no mamá-respondió Bulma-no están peleando, Yamcha ni siquiera ha tocado a Vegeta, Vegeta le está dando una paliza, y no, no están peleando por mi-

-entonces por qué Vegeta está pegando a Yamcha –pregunto la señora Briefs poniéndose al lado de Bulma

-porque yo se lo pedí-

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto intrigada su mamá

-por que Yamcha me fu infiel y ahora si terminamos nuestra relación mamá-el el patio Vegeta había dejado mal herido a Yamcha, y ahora se disponía a ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad.

-ay mamá-dijo Bulma-porque me pasa estas cosas a mí, ¿no tengo suerte en el amor… que nunca me voy a casar?-

-querida no digas eso… sabes…-miro a los ojos a Bulma, la cogió de la cara y la volteo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad-a veces el amor esta en frente de tus ojos y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta-le dijo sonriendo

-qué?! Vegeta mamá!, el no sabe del amor! como se podría enamorar de mi?!-pregunto Bulma con los ojos bien abiertos-además quiero darme un tiempo para estas cosas-

-si dices que no sabe, pues enséñale, aunque en verdad todas las personas saben lo que es el amor solo que no lo quieren reconocer…piensa bien las cosa querida-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación, Bulma observaba la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba Vegeta, y se ponía a pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre…¿y si de verdad era la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida? a la cual amaría y más aun, el también le amaría, ¿el la podría amar? ¿Pero se supone que los saiyajins no tienen sentimientos? y seguía pensando en varias cosas más mirando hacia donde estaba Vegeta…

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo!

Ufff lo acabe por fin, espero que les haya gustado en los otros capítulos hablare sobre como tomo todo esto Yamcha ya que si no hubiera sido por esa chica él le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Bulma, pero bueeno eso más adelante, el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo solo me falta el final, lo tratare de subir por la mañana.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente!

Dejen reviews para saber que tal lo estoy haciendo :D , se aceptan felicitaciones y tomatazos

* * *

Marilu Moreno: me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias!

y gracias a todos por leer!


	5. ayúdame! o si no

**CAPITULO 4: AYÚDAME! O SI NO…**

* * *

**N/A: **holaaaa!

yo otra vez jajaja, bueno no se que decirles jajaja

solo lean :)

* * *

-aaaaah! esta mujer lo tiene todoooo!-hubo un pequeño silencio…

-no…no lo voy a hacer…-se dijo-de ninguna manera…no, no y no…uuuffff-resoplo.

-está bien…iré…-se dijo lo más tranquilamente posible.

salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, entro sin tocar la puerta se acerco a la cama de su hijo y lo movió por el hombro despertándolo

-Trunks! Despierta!-

-mmm… -dijo frotándose los ojos

-despiértate!-dijo Vegeta

-que quieres papá-dijo levantándose por completo y mirándolo con cara de sueño

-mmm… que le vas a regalar a tu mamá?-

-¿que le voy a regalar?-preguntó-pues un perfume-dijo sonriendo-es un perfume caro y muy bonito, de hecho recién va a salir dentro de unos meses, y me costó mucho conseguirlo-

-que! Otro perfume!-dijo Vegeta con cara de disconformidad-no le vas a regalar ese perfume, entiendes!-dijo ya molesto

-pero por que no le puedo regalar otro perfume!?-dijo Trunks como lloriqueando- Si ya lo compre! Y como te dije me costó mucho conseguirlo! tú no sabes lo que tuve que-

-ya cállate!-le interrumpió Vegeta-no eres un niño coma para que quieras llorar-

-¿pero papá por qué no quieres que le de este perfume a mamá?-pregunto Trunks con un signo de interrogación del porte de su cabeza, Vegeta ya tenia una vena pronunciada en su frente, a los 28 años su hijo podía ser igual de exasperante que cuando tenia 5 años

-eso no te importa-le respondió

-no me digas papá que tu también le vas a regalar un perfume-le dijo sorprendido, Vegeta dijo un simple 'no'

-entonces…-penso Trunks –aaah! Ya se!... te gusta más su aroma natural-dijo Trunks señalando a su papá con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa picara, Vegeta abrió los ojos

-¡pero que te pasa mocoso!-y le dio una palmada en la cabeza de su hijo

-ouch! Papá eso dolió!-dijo Trunks sobándose la cabeza-pero papá yo se que a ti t-pero Vegeta lo interrumpió

-que no te eh divo que te callaras!-y le salto otra venita en la frente, Trunks solo lo miraba en silencio

-no le vas a dar ese perfume a tu madre… me oiste!-dijo señalando el hermoso perfume que estaba encima de la mesa de noche de Trunks, este no decía ninguna palabra

-que no piensas contestar!-grito vegeta, y Trunks con sus manos juntas jugando con sus pulgares le dijo

-es que tu me dijiste que me quedara callado papá…-

-grrr!-vegeta gruño ya estaba llegando al limite, definitivamente Trunks de 28 años puede ser más exasperante que Trunks de 5 años, pensó

-bueno papá, esta bien no le regalare a mama ese perfume-dijo Trunks mientras miraba el reloj de pared, ya que par ese entonces Vegeta había prendido la luz de la habitación, y miro que marcaba la 1 am

-este… papá… si eso es lo que venias a pedir… bueno… ya te puedes retirar… tengo sueño-dijo cada vez más despacio ya que con lo molesto que estaba su papá, tenia miedo de decir algo equivocado

-no he venido para eso-dijo su padre muy tranquilo y con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, Trunks trago en seco, la tremenda tranquilidad de su padre le daba miedo y significaba que planeaba algo y que lo utilizaría a el y eso no le gustaba nada

-¿a… a que… cosa…has venido… papá?-pregunto temeroso, Vegeta lo miro y le dijo

-ya que lo preguntas…quiero que me ayudes a buscar un regalo para tu mamá- ordeno el pelinegro

-¿un regalo?-pregunto aliviado, no era tan grave la situación-pero porque no le regalas el perfume que yo compre, y yo le regalo… mmm… otra cosa-

-ya te dije que no quiero que tenga perfumes!-

-esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo-Trunks se paro y opto por la misma postura de su padre de brazos cruzados pero mirando hacia el techo

-a ver… a ver… ¿pero papa en serio tiene que ser a esta hora? es de madrugada y tengo sueño-dijo Trunks sentándose otra vez en su cama

-si!-Vegeta dijo señalando la puerta-ahora ninguna de las dos esta despierta, cuando yo vine para acá tu madre estaba durm-Vegeta se quedo congelado

-mi madre esta… - Trunks pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo delante de la cara de su papá

-¿papá estas ahí?- pregunto, Vegeta reacciono y hablo

-cuando yo vine para acá tu mamá no estaba durmiendo!-

-que!-dijo sorprendido Trunks-pero a donde a podido ir?-Vegeta la busco por su ki, los primeros años que estaba quedándose en eta casa cuando la quería buscar se confundía mucho, no sabía reconocerlo porque era diminuto, poco a poco le fue más fácil y ahora la podía encontrar en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre su esposa

-esta en la cocina-dijo Vegeta

-aaaah… pero si esta en la cocina y s dices que cuando te despertaste no estaba contigo…¿Qué hace tanto tiempo en la cocina?-pregunto Trunks mientras Vegeta salía hacia la habitación de Bra, el lo siguió, Vegeta movió la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió, era raro porque Bra siempre echaba llave a su puerta en la noche, entraron y como suponían Bra no estaba durmiendo, solo se encontraba Pan que ni cuenta se dio que entraron a la habitación

-grrr!-gruño Vegeta

-algo están tramando-dijo Trunks-esto no me gusta nada-ambos se miraron y salieron sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde se supone se encontraban las peli azules 'tramando algo' como ellos creían bajaron las gradas cuidadosamente y asomaron sus ojitos por el marco de la puerta, ambas peli azules estaban riendo a carcajadas, poco a poco Bra dejo de reír pero seguía soltando risitas y dijo

-entonces jajaja así lo hacemos jajaja- y otra vez se echo a reir y Bulma respondió con un 'si' seguido de más risas, Vegeta y Trunks fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba que aquellas peli azules tramaran algo por que ellos aunque no quieran terminaban haciendo lo que ellas les pedían, en eso otra cabeza se asomo por debajo de Vegeta, estos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, si uno miraba el marco de la puerta desde donde estaban la peli azules podían mirar tres cabezas desde los ojos para arriba, la primera cabeza, ojos azules ceño fruncido y cabello lila, Trunks, la segunda cabeza, ceño fruncido, ojos negros y una alborotada cabellera negra, Vegeta, y la tercera cabeza, una jovencita pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos, Pan, que no sabía exactamente a quien mirar, o a las mueres que se encontraban en la cocina riendo eufóricamente o a los hombres que se veían molestos, así que pregunto en susurro

-exactamente que debemos mirar?-pregunto mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraban los otros dos quienes se sorprendieron por que no supieron en que momento Pan se metió ahí

-tu que haces aquí mocosa?-pregunto Vegeta en susurro

-yo pregunte primero!-dijo la pelinegra un poquito más fuerte

-sshh!-la callo Trunks-¡nos van a escuchar!-

-pues yo quiero tomar agua!-chillo pan un poquito más fuerte, Vegeta los cogió a los dos y los jalo hacia atrás tapándoles la boca

-se pueden callar mocosos!-dijo Vegeta susurrando

-mamá-dijo Bra-escuchaste eso, oí ruidos- el trio que estaba afuera se congelo-no nos tienen que ver-dijo Trunks

-yo no escuche nada hija-dijo Bulma, el trio suspiro de alivio

-sera mejor que vaya a ver-dijo Bra parándose de su silla caminando hacia la puerta, el trio se quedo quieto otra vez-tenemos que esconder-Trunks no termino de hablar porque Vegeta cogió a Pan y a Trunks y los metió a un armario que se encontraba en el pasillo que comunicaba a la cocina con la sala, el armario era tan estrecho que fue un milagro que los tres entraron ahí, Bra salió y reviso y no encontró nada

-no encontré nada mamá… en que estábamos?-y ambas siguieron con su conversación

-pueden salir! me están aplastando!-dijo Pan obviamente la conversación de esto tres dada la situación en la que estaban era de susurro

-si salimos ahora nos escucharan, así que quédate quieta mocosa que a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí-

-mi papá tiene razón Pan, para salir vamos a hacer ruido y nos escucharían-

-ya no puedo respirar… -los tres estaban… estaban bien apachurrados

-Trunks, saca tu pie me estas pisando!-decía Pan

-si pero… no se…donde ponerlo-decía Trunks tratando de buscar un espacio-espera… ups!... lo siento papá-

-ya cállense!... pueden dejar de moverse, parecen que tienen gusanos…-dijo Vegeta que ya estaba muy molesto y con una vena en la frente, de pronto se escucharon otras risas en la cocina

-ya esta! Vámonos!-los tres salieron al fin

-yo no entiendo porque tengo que esconderme-se quejaba Pan-ahorita mismo voy a decirle a mi tía-dijo dispuesta a ir hacia la cocina, pero Trunks le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la cogió de la cintura y se fue tras su papá que subía las escaleras, Pan pataleaba y movía todo su cuerpo, llegaron al cuarto de Bra y Pan en todo lo que se movía le pateo a Trunks en una zona…dolorosa, Trunks soltó a Pan y se tiro al suelo por el dolor y Pan le saco la lengua, Vegeta se paso las manos en la cara tratando de tranquilizarse y hablo

-Trunks párate!... y tu-señalo a Pan-vuélvete a dormir y no digas nada!-

-no!-grito Pan, mientras Trunks poco a poco se recuperaba

-que has dicho!-grito Vegeta

-que si quieren un favor deben darme algo a cambio-dijo Pan cruzando los brazos al igual que Vegeta

-hmp! ¿y qué les vas a decir?-

-pues que les han escuchado tramar un plan en su contra y que mañana se van a escapar y que me han tenido secuestrada!- Trunks retomo la compostura y hablo

-está bien Pan… que quieres?!-

-así está mejor…- dijo alegremente Pan-hoy mi tía Bulma va a hacer un almuerzo especial y ustedes siempre tienen más ración, y yo nunca me lleno con lo que mi tía me da…-

-al grano Pan-dijo Trunks

-ya está bien… quiero una ración de comida de cada uno!-

-Estás loca! ¡Olvídalo!-le grito Vegeta, Trunks también reacciono

-no Pan, pides mucho! es nuestra comida!-

-ya, ya , está bien! Plato y medio! Si no nada! Y es mi última palabra!-y cerraron el trato

-¿oigan y por que las estaban espiando ah?-pregunto Pan

-eso no te importa Pan!-respondió Vegeta-ahora ve y duérmete!-

-está bien, está bien, pero no se olviden del trato que hicimos!-dicho eso se metió a su cama, y los otros dos salieron y fueron al cuarto de Trunks

-bueno papá, yo ya me voy a dormir- Trunks se dirigía a su cama para dormir pero Vegeta lo detuvo

-no! tu me vas a ayudar a buscar un regalo para tu mamá-

-pero papá tengo sueño!-

-ayúdame! O si no…-Vegeta miro a Trunks con mirada asesina, Trunks trago y miro a su papá asustado

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen y leen la historia,

Estaré editando el capitulo 4 por que lo analice y algo no me cuadraba

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente!

Dejen reviews para saber que tal lo hago :D acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos

* * *

Marilu Moreno: gracias por tu comentario, me a ayudado mucho :D


	6. Tiempo al tiempo

CAPITULO 6: TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

N/A: genteeee!

Ola de nuevo! Lo siento por no haber subido el capítulo más antes, estaba súper ocupada con maquetas y otras cosas más y bueeeno, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para comer (hablo en serio)

Además que tengo en mi cabeza dando vueltas otra historia creo que será un one-shot pero súper largo o un fic de dos o tres capítulos tratara sobre Vegeta y su princesa Bra ^^ pero no les voy a decir nada más jajaja

Como tenia la otra historia en mi cabecita no podía armar bien este capítulo y por eso me demore, de nuevo les digo lo siento

Una amiga me pregunto por qué estaba poniendo a Vegeta muy… como se diría? Accesible? suave?... bueno no sé, tal vez ustedes se están haciendo la misma pregunta, pero si se acurdan en GT Vegeta se muestra más amable, más accesible, bueeno ustedes me entienden :D, incluso en la pelea con shenglong Vegeta se preocupa por Kakaroto(Goku) y cada que lo mandaban a volar a Goku Vegeta iba tras el… bueno por estas y otras cosillas más pongo a Vegeta así.

Sin más que decir lean :D

* * *

-¡wao mamá!-dijo Bra sorprendida –o sea te enamoraste de papá así de fácil?-termino de decir tomando un poco de jugo de naranja

-no Bra, no fue así- respondió Bulma –yo rechacé la idea en ese momento, si es cierto me puse a pensar en cómo sería yo estando con Vegeta pero rechacé la idea porque por más que a veces conversábamos y peleábamos no me imaginaba tener una familia con Vegeta, claro no podía negar que era atractivo, de carácter fuerte y etc., y fue por eso que lo invite a mi casa, pero en ese momento quería darme tiempo, quería tener tiempo para mi y con la empresa bajo mi responsabilidad no tenia tanto, además iba a ser difícil enamorar a Vegeta y por eso rechacé la idea, además a parte de atracción no sentía nada más por el, pero en los siguientes meses por más ocupados que estábamos, el entrenando y yo en la corporación, teníamos nuestras conversaciones y discusiones, pasábamos más tiempo podría decirse 'juntos'-termino de decir Bulma

-y mamá como fue que papá se enamoro de ti y tu de el, o sea como paso todo?-le pregunto Bra ahora comiendo una torta de chocolate

-Bra ya son casi las dos… ¿Qué no tienes sueño?-

-pues no!-respondio Bra alegre

-hagamos un trato…yo te cuento hasta que el reloj marque las tres y tu por la tarde me vas a ayudar a traer toda la decoración para la fiesta, ok?-dijo bulma

-ash! Esta bien mamá-

-bueno… -empezo a contar Bulma-un mes y medio después que termine con Yamcha quise cambiar toda mi ropa, así que decidi ir al centro comercial y hacer mis compras compulsivas que siempre se hacer, al medio día fui a comer mi helado favorito y me sente en una mesa para dos, yo y todas mis bolsas de ropa, estaba comiendo mi helado y viendo una revista de zapatos y sentí que alguien se sento en frente mio-

-hola Bulma!-yo levante la vista para ver quien me estaba saludando

-Yamcha! que haces aquí?!-le dije sorprendida

-pues la verdad es que te estaba buscando-me respondió

-así? Y para que?-

-pues… quería pedirte perdón, no quería hacerte daño-me dijo, su mirada y su vos sonaban sinceras y le perdone

-no hay problema-le dije sonriendo-te perdono, tu también perdóname por ecirle a Vegeta que te diera una paliza, estaba sumamente molesta y el… el se esta portando bien con migo-

-no te preocupes… entonces?-me pregunto

-entonces?-le pregunte yo también

-podemos ser amigos? Verdad?-me pregunto sonriendo, no podía decirle que no, no era necesario cortar una amistad tan larga

-claro como no-le respondi

-así que dices que Vegeta se esta portando bien con tigo?-me pregunto incrédulamente-como ese sujeto se puede portar bien con alguien-yo deje de reir y me moleste un poco, el no lo conocía como yo, lo estaba conociendo poco a poco, si era frio y duro y caprichoso, pero tenia sus momentos agradables

-claro que puede tratar bien a las personas Yamcha!-le grite

-esta bien, esta bien-me dijo un poco nervioso-mejor cambiamos de tema y como va su entrenamiento?- me pregunto

-a pues bien, entrena muy duro cada vez, quiere convertirse en un super saiyajin, pero igual no se mucho a veces no paro todo el día en mi casa-le respondi

-y Bulma tú crees que yo pueda ir a entrenar a tu casa?-

-mmm… pues no creo que haya ningún problema-y seguimos conversando de trivialidades hasta la tarde.

Y pasados un par de meses, mi trabajo en la corporación era menos y tenía más tiempo para mi, y como estaba más tiempo en mi casa me llevaba cada vez mejor con Vegeta, y Yamcha venía a entrenar, poco a poco me di cuenta de dos cosas 1 que Yamcha tenía la excusa de entrenar para volver a conquistarme, y 2 que Vegeta se estaba ganando un espacio grande en mi corazón, el no había hecho nada y yo poco a poco lo empecé a querer así tal cual era, ese saiyajin duro, frio, malo y todo se gano un espacio en mi corazón, pero siempre que me trataba bien desaparecía por un par de días y luego volvía todo sucio y lastimado y yo siempre iba a curarlo y el aceptaba a regañadientes-termino de contar Bulma pensativa.

* * *

Trunks se sento en su camay dijo

-esta bien papá, creo que tengo el regalo perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-y de que se trata?-respondio Vegeta

-pues se trata de… -trunks iba a contar su genial idea pero paro derrepente-no!-

-no?... porque no?-le pregunto Vegeta

-si quieres algo debes darme algo a cambio-

-tu también!-le grito Vegeta-bulma me las vas a pagar… -dijo entre dientes

-y que es lo que pides-dijo ya cansado Vegeta

-pues… la semana pasada Bra me estaba preguntando sobre mamá y tu, que como fue que se casaron y todo y yo no sé eso a fondo, el único que sabe es mi otro yo y es raro que mi otro yo sepa y yo no…-decía Trunks-porque no me cuentas por que te enamoraste de mamá?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Vegeta se sonrojo un poco y se dio vuelta para que Trunks no lo viera

-no tengo otra opción verdad?-dijo Vegeta resignado

-pues no…-

Vegeta se apoyo en la pared a lado de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos para recordar y comenzó a hablar

-yo era una persona solitaria, no hablaba con nadie, todo el tiempo entrenaba, me alejaba de todos, hasta que Bulma se me acerco cada vez más…

* * *

Fin del capitulo! :D

Por fin lo subi! Bueno en lo que queda de la semana tratare de subir el próximo capitulo y la otra historia que les comente…

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia :D

Dejen reviews para saber que tal voy acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos!:D


	7. conversaciones I

N/A:genteeeeee!

Volví! Primero pedirles disculpas por estar ausente más de un mes creo, lo siento mucho!

Pasaron muchas cosas, me vino la inspiración para hacer una historia cómica, ya tengo la historia que les dije de Vegeta y Bra la subiré pronto, otra semana tuve problemas con mi papá (muy serios) no se han arreglado del todo pero bueeeno me sirvió de algo el problema (?)porque hice un capitulo dramático, después de esa semana la inspiración me dejo por completo y no hice nada y ahora volví a escribir, edite varias veces este capítulo antes de subirlo porque no se me quedaba raro, me di un tiempo porque estoy en parciales(exámenes) pero quise subir el cap. Definitivamente, ya que nadie me dijo que nombre se le vería mejor así que le puse 'conversaciones I' pero si quieren que cambie el nombre por mí no habrá ningún problema :D

Espero que les guste :D gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

CONVERSACIONES I

Yo era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, no hacía nada bueno por los demás, cuando empecé a vivir aquí todos me tenían miedo, excepto Bulma, no me tenía miedo, era una muchacha engreída, orgullosa, vanidosa, dominante,

-¿qué casualidad verdad? ¿No se parece a alguien?-dijo Trunks divertido, Vegeta lo miro serio

-está bien, está bien yo ya me callo-

Ella era muy atrevida, pero no se por que por más que me molestaba no podía hacerle nada, pero para mí no era importante, lo único que me importaba era convertirme en supersaiyajin, esa era mi meta, lo demás no me importaba, lo que inicio todo fueron las conversaciones que Bulma me hacía, cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la pared y recordó para sí mismo.

FLASHBACK

Estaba comiendo fruta tranquilamente cuando Bulma miro y se sentó cerca de el, lanzo un suspiro.

-¿se siente un ambiente tranquilo verdad?-

-estaba tranquilo… -le respondió

-¿quieres decir que yo te molesto?-le dijo un poco molesta, Vegeta no le hizo mayor caso

-oye me puedo quedar aquí- le pregunto

-es tu casa haz lo que quieras-

-¡no tienes que ser grosero!-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas

-oye…-le dijo la peli azul mirándolo de reojo

-Que quieres-le dijo sin mirarla

-y no te sientes solo… me refiero, tú no tienes amigos… es decir… tus amigos murieron-

-no por el hecho de que sean mis compañeros de trabajo significa que sean mis amigos… -

-pues yo pensé-

-pensaste mal- la interrumpió

-bueno en ese caso, nosotros te podemos ofrecer nuestra amistad… -

-no-le respondió escuetamente

-¿no?-se paró de su silla-¡no! trataba de ser amable con tigo y tú me tratas así, ya entiendo porque eres tan solitario y si sigues así… -se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cocina dijo-¡niño engreído!-

Otro día Vegeta estaba descansando en el patio de la C.C bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza sobre los brazos, Bulma muy silenciosamente se echo a su lado

-este lugar es más tranquilo que la cocina-dijo, Vegeta abrió los ojos molesto

-estaba tranquilo-

-te molestamos todos… ¿verdad?-

-no todos-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿no todos? Pensé que te era molesto estar acá, siempre te damos lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, tienes comida, la cámara de gravedad… ¿que es lo que te molesta?-

-tu mamá canta todo el día y es molestosa, siempre habla de tonterías, tu no se que buscas que siempre que estoy tranquilo apareces y me molestas- Vegeta pensó que Bulma se molestaría, no lo hizo

-¿y mi papá?-pregunto

-tu papá no me molesta… -

-¿no?-le dijo sorprendida

-a tu papá le tengo respeto-

-re… ¿respeto?-

-me parece que es muy valiente al permitir que un asesino como yo viva en su casa, aunque tú fuiste que tomo esa decisión, no pensaste en las consecuencias y tu papá no dijo nada, acepto tu decisión y confía que yo no les haga nada… -

-bueno yo te invite a mi casa porque sé que no nos vas a hacer daño, yo no te tengo miedo-dijo poniéndose de costado para mirarlo, Vegeta se sentó

-porque no me tienes miedo-le dijo más serio

-porque no me puedes hacer nada-y le sonrió

-¿que no sabes que te puedo matar aquí mismo subirme a la nave e irme del planeta?-

-si lo sé, pero sé que no lo harías, además, si es que lo haces, que harías si te fueras, ¿Qué harías si se te acabara la comida? ¿Ah?-

-conseguir más comida-

-además… -dijo poniéndose en la misma posición que Vegeta-no harías eso porque ese no es tu objetivo… tu objetivo es convertirte en supersaiyajin ¿verdad?-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡hmp!-

-¡lo sabia!... te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo apoyándose en sus rodillas

-ya hiciste una-le respondió sin mirarla

-entonces otra… cuando derroten a los androides… ¿te puedes quedar?-

-no-le dijo mirándola, Bulma agacho triste la cabeza

-pero este es un hermoso planeta, tiene todo lo que se necesita para vivir… ¿porque no?-

-entonces es bueno para venderlo-

-¡no te atreverías!-

-¿tú crees que no?-le dijo Vegeta mirándola otra vez-bueno de todos modos no lo haría, no me darían mucho, además no es mi objetivo-

-¡Papá!-Vegeta abrió los ojos, se había quedado hundido en sus pensamientos

-¡no te duermas papá, no me has terminada de contar! sé que es pasada las 2am pero me tienes que contar todo- se quejo Trunks

-no me he quedado dormido-

-¿de que trataban esas conversaciones con mamá?-

-Ella me dijo una vez que no me tenía miedo, fue una de las conversaciones que tuvimos cuando ya empecé a acostumbrarme a ella, a veces quería saber todo sobre los saiyajins, anotaba cada cosa que le decía, la verdad no se por qué le respondí la primera vez, luego de esa vez, ya sabía que cuando estaba desocupado o descansando ella vendría a conversar con migo, poco a poco me llegue a acostumbrar a todas esas conversaciones, a su presencia, a las discusiones que creaba, me parecían divertidas esas discusiones, era como una batalla verbal y a ella no le gustaba perder, era atrevida al discutir así con migo, pero solo era costumbre, no se me pasaba por la cabeza sentir 'algo' por ella, esos sentimientos no eran de los saiyajins, unos cuantos presentaban esos tipos de sentimientos de afecto, yo no era uno de esos pocos-

-pero después si fuiste ¿verdad?-le dijo Trunks sonriendo

-… -

-¡continua papá! No te quedes callado-

-poco a poco me acostumbre a Bulma, la trataba cada vez mejor, no sé porque pero lo hacía-y otra vez recordó

Vegeta entro a la cocina para satisfacer su hambre y encontró a la peli azul metida en sus asuntos escribiendo en una libreta

-si esto va acá… -decía la peli azul para sí misma-entonces el cable…bla, bla, bla –seguia concentrada en lo suyo

-¿mujer hay comida?-

-¡aaaaah!¡ Vegeta! ¡Pero qué te pasa! Me diste un gran susto ¡a ver si tienes más cuidado!-

-¡hmp! ¿Hay comida sí o no?-

-pues no lo sé-dijo volviendo a sus asuntos-revisa si mi mamá a dejado algo-

-tu madre no ha dejado nada, se fue de viaje esta mañana con tu padre-

-¡QUEEEEE!?-grito sorprendida-¡y no me dijeron nada!... –Vegeta cogió la libreta de Bulma y reviso lo que hacia

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-una nueva nave la estoy armando yo misma-

-¿tu propia creación? ¿Qué no dijiste que ya habías hecho más cosas tu sola?-

-bueno si-dijo poniéndose de pie-bueno exactamente no, mí papá me ayudaba-

-mmm… -Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas

-espérame ordenare algo para comer-

-como sea-se puso a ojear la libreta de tapa a tapa, mientras por el pasillo

-¡aaaayyyy! ¡Pero le digo que no es una broma!-gritaba al teléfono Bulma-¡cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir! ¡Es usted un tonto o que! que no puede cumplir una orden sin preguntar, ¡ya estoy cansada de tener que escuchar a trabajadores que no hacen lo que les pido! ¿¡puede hacer el pedido si o no!?-

-… -

-ok, muchas gracias-termino de decir sonriente

-para ser como dices la princesa de la tierra y la mujer más bonita no tienes muchos modales ¿verdad?-le dijo mirándola de reojo

-yo si tengo modales, solo soy muy exigente… además, tú también eres un príncipe y tampoco tienes buenos modales que digamos… -

-¡hmp!-Vegeta dejo la libreta en la mesa-y para que quieres tener todas estas respuestas-

-es que me da mucha curiosidad y anote las preguntas que te iba a hacer para no olvidarme-Vegeta cogió el lapicero de la mesa y empezó a escribir

-que haces-le dijo Bulma

-respondo tus preguntas, ¿Qué no se nota?-

-¡no! yo te tengo que preguntar y tu me tienes que responder y yo recién anoto-dijo arrebatándole la libreta

-te complicas demasiado la vida-

-papá… -dijo Trunks sacándolo de sus pensamientos-o sea ¿tu no te diste cuenta cuando empezaron a hablar más seguido?-

-… -

-mmm… -Trunks se puso a pensar –papá, mamá me conto una vez que tu la consolaste cuando ella termino con Yamcha-

-la verdad ni yo sé porque lo hice… bueno en realidad si sé, me puse feliz porque ya no vería a ese insecto de Yamcha merodeando por la casa, estaría tranquilo, pero me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo días anteriores, la consolé porque no debía llorar ella era muy orgullosa y si se decía ser la princesa de la tierra no entendía porque tenía a su lado a alguien que no la mereciese-

-encontró a la persona correcta ¿verdad?-le dijo Trunks riendo

-pues no podía estar con alguien mejor que yo-

-¡uf! Hablo el orgullo… y ¿papá?-

-¿mmm…?-

-dijiste que te pusiste a pensar en lo que mi mama te dijo ¿Qué te dijo? pero quiero que me lo cuentes no que lo recuerdes-

-me dijo… -otra vez Vegeta se puso a recordar...

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Gracias por leer

Agradezco a todos los que leen y a los que me dejaron reviews

**Marilu Moreno**

**BriefsRG**

**yan**

**Princess Vegetita Saiyan**

**Luis Carlos**


	8. CONVERSACIONES II

**N/A:**

¡gente!

cometí un grave error al escuchar una canción podría decirse "romántica" y como que altero mis ideas, pero se adecua mucho a la historia de este par, por eso me encanto, ya con el tiempo se los mencionare :)

Este capítulo está un poco confuso, porque hay recuerdos del recuerdo jeje pero si se puede entender, por fin me anime a escribir mi historia que les mencione en **"la princesa de papá"** (porque estaba solo en mi mente) ya tengo como siete capítulos, algo así, lo subiré la próxima semana, (les tengo una sorpresa :D ) como dije será una historia alejada de los saiyajins y todo, como les dije será más para un lado empresarial, ya lo verán los que quieran leerlo, bueno a los que les guste ¡que bueno! y a los que no, pues… que mal jajaja y ojala que la nueva historia sea acogida como estas :D

¡GRACAS POR LEER!

* * *

**CONVERSACIONES II**

* * *

Pues lo que me dijo fue…

Un día Vegeta estaba en el jardín descansando y Bulma se le acerco

-¡hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo contenta la peli azul, Vegeta solo la miro

-¿te acuerdas que hace tiempo te hice una pregunta?... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?...-Vegeta arqueo una ceja

-¿debería acordarme cada cosa que me preguntas o me dices?-

-¡hmp! Te pregunte o mejor dicho te dije que quería ser tu amiga- Vegeta recordó

FLASHBACK

-¿amigos?- pregunto casi irónico

-si, amigos-le respondió Bulma

-que significa para ti ser 'amigos'-pregunto en la misma posición

-pues ser amigos es tener una relación estrecha con la otra persona, llega a ser una parte importante para uno, es preocuparte por ella, ver si está bien, ayudarla, es confiar plenamente, entre otras cosas, pero normalmente no se pregunta a la contraparte como yo lo hago con tigo poco a poco uno se va dando cuenta que la otra persona ya es tu amigo-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y que me dices… -le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿para qué quieres que te diga que si, si ya tu prácticamente te autoproclamaste mi 'amiga'?-

-¿yo ya me autoproclame?-le miro con cara de interrogación

-tú dices que es preocuparte y estar cerca de la otra persona y todas esas cosas y tu no me dejas estar tranquilo, siempre me rodeas y si ves que 'algo malo' me paso haces todo un drama-

-si pero… ¡espera! ¿Tú dices que ya soy tu amiga?-

-yo nunca he dicho eso, solo dije que tu te proclamaste, además no quiero relacionarme más con tigo-le dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda

-… -

-… -

-¿amistad?-se pregunto Trunks para sí mismo-¿pero porque quería ser tu amiga, si se supone que tu ya le gustabas, verdad papá?

* * *

-¿si mamá?-

-si Bra-dijo Bulma tomando un poco de agua-en ese tiempo como ya te dije ese saiyajin frio y sin sentimientos se había ganado mi corazón, y sabia que el tenia buenos sentimientos, muy dentro pero los tenia, sabía que me iba a doler si yo dejaba que lo que sentía por el creciera, pero con el siempre me dice "eres tan obstinada"-

* * *

-papá-Vegeta miro a su hijo un poco cansado por la hora que ya era

-¿tú dices que mi mamá te preguntaba por las costumbres saiyajin?-

-sí,-Vegeta sonrió ligeramente-fue la primera vez que la llame por su nombre-Trunks se sorprendió

-que quieres-Bulma se sorprendió porque no había hecho ruido al acercarse hacia el

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-

-eres la única aparte de mi ¿recuerdas?-

-bueno… me puse a pensar y… ¿tú nunca te casaste o algo asi? Bueno… si se que tu planeta exploto y que tu Goku son los únicos saiyajins ¿pero nunca conociste a alguien?-

-nunca, si te dije que ni siquiera tengo amigos ¿Cómo crees que me haya podido unir a una mujer? Aveces no pareces ser la "mujer más inteligente de la tierra" como dices-

-mmm… ¿dices que ustedes le llaman "unión"? tu mismo acabas de decir que para "unirte"a alguien tienes que tener algo de cariño hacia esa persona ¿verdad?-

-no-

-¿no? pero tu dijis-Vegeta la interrumpió

-no en todos los casos, unos lo hacían por que ya tenían la edad, otros, por simple reproducción, y otros, muy pocos, como tú dices por cariño- Bulma estaba sorprendida

-aquí en la tierra lo hacemos por amor…-

-…-

-¿en qué consiste la "unión"? ¿Por qué por lo que parece ustedes no hacen una ceremonia y todo eso?-

-¿si te respondo puedes ordenar la cena?-

-ya bueno-Bulma ordeno la cena y se sentó en la sala

-no exactamente, si hay como un ritual para eso, la mujer escoge con quien unirse, se hace un pequeño combate entre ellos dos, si la mujer llega a morderle el lado derecho del cuello del hombre significa que la mujer si esta a la "altura" entonces el hombre la tiene que morder y así se unen-

-¡morderse!-dijo Bulma sorprendida-pero… entonces la mujer es la que siente todo, bueno en el caso que se unan por sentimientos-

-¿ordenaste ya la comida?-

-si ya no va a tardar en llegar-Bulma tomo su jugo-entonces es por eso que nunca te uniste a alguien, nadie te escogió, ¿pero?... -¿y eso de morderse es para marcar tu "territorio" o algo así?-Vegeta resoplo exasperado

-¡cuando se muerden se unen! ¡Por eso se llama unión! ¡Que no entiendes Bulma!- dijo golpeando la mesa, Bulma no se movió ni un ápice

-jajajajajajaja-Bulma rio a carcajadas

-¡que te causa tanta gracia!-

-hay Vegeta jajaja-seguía riendo-es que no me llamaste "mujer" sino que me llamaste por mi nombre-

-¡hmp!-

-hay Vegeta que no te de pena, ya era hora de que te aprendieras mi nombre, ¿quieres que te traiga jugo de naranja?-dijo sin esperar respuesta dirigiéndose a la cocina, volvió con otro vaso de jugo-ordene suficiente comida como para ti, yo solo comeré un par de tajadas de pizza-sonó el teléfono

-¿alo?-

-…-

-hola Yamcha-

-…-

-si, pero todavía no la hemos lanzado al mercado-

-…-

-mmm-

-…-

-sí, entonces te espero, adiós.-

-¿para qué va a venir ese insecto?- pregunto un poco molesto

-va a venir para ver el aero coche que yo diseñe, quiere comprar uno-pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el timbre sonó

-debe ser la comida, Vegeta ayúdame, porque ordene mucha comida-Vegeta obedeció de mala gana siguiendo a Bulma y se paró a lado de ella

-¡Yamcha!-dijo sorprendida Bulma-pensamos que era la comida-

-¡Vegeta!-dijo un poco nervioso y asustado Yamcha, Vegeta se dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir

-¿estás sola con él?-le pregunto en susurro

-si-le respondió Vegeta-está sola con migo ¿algún problema insecto? Mujer avísame si viene la comida-dijo saliendo de la sala dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad

-si Vegeta-pasaron varios minutos, ambos amigos se sentaron a conversar, Bulma recibió una llamada sobre una fiesta, Vegeta volvió un poco molesto

-mujer, la cámara se malogro-

-espérate, Vegeta ¡que voy a hacer la fiesta es a las 8:30 y son las 2:00 y no tengo algo adecuado!-

-¿Bulma?-pregunto Yamcha-¿se puede saber quién será tu acompañante para esa fiesta?-

-no Yamcha, no te lo puedo decir, yo te estaré diciendo cuando recogerás tu aero coche-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-no quiero botarte, pero como ves tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-adiós Bulma-

-adiós-Yamcha salió de la casa

-¡mujer la camara!-

-mira Vegeta, si quieres un favor debes dar otro favor-dijo con pose autoritaria poniéndose delante de el

-¡¿qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!-dijo mirando hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos

-entonces espera que llegue mi padre de viaje, llegara dentro de un par de semanas a más, espéralo si quieres-le dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¡espera!-

-¿sí?-dijo volteando Bulma con una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?-dijo arrastrando las palabras

-pues es simple, quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta esta noche-

-no-

-bueno entonces espera a mi padre… piénsalo bien Vegeta, habrá comida, mucha comida y podrás distraerte un rato-

-mañana mismo a primera hora arreglas la cámara-

-¡hecho! la fiesta es a las 8:30 pm. Vendrá la limusina a recogernos, tienes que estar listo para esa hora-Bulma no espero respuesta y subió hacia su habitación.

* * *

**N/A**:

**¡Fin de capitulo!**

¡Gracias por leer! quedo un poco corto pero la inspiración no me dio para mas

esperen el próximo capitulo :D

Lo subiré creo la próxima semana, si lo sé mucho tiempo pero estoy muy atareada y no tengo mucho tiempo, sean pacientes

¡dejen reviews!

¡Besos y abrazos para todos! :D


	9. sorpresa

**Gente!**  
**Haciendo acto de presencia hahaha**

**Mil perdones por estos dos años de ausencia, solo digo ****que los recompen_s_aré, **  
**Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin.**  
**(Hahaha esa frase se me quedó de un fic que leí y me encantó, si me preguntan cual es yo se los digo)**

* * *

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama, mi imaginación solo juega con ellos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: SORPRESA**

* * *

No era que no lo quería, es mas, lo que hice simplemente me ayudo, por así decirlo, a afirmar mi decisión, sabia que había cometido un craso error a la vista de todos, pero la verdad eso no me importo en lo absoluto, actué egoísta mente, también lo admito y hasta se podría decir que pagué por eso, rió al recordar en como pasó y las consecuencias que trajo, cualquier persona en su sano juicio me diría loca si le cuento lo que mi decisión, tal vez egoísta, trajo a mi vida y le digo que ahora solo me causa risa, si, podría decirse que yo también estuve o estoy loca, al actuar locamente y afrontar la consecuencia como la mujer aguerrida que soy.

¿me arrepiento?

En absoluto, esa "consecuencia" me hizo reflexionar y como dirían en otros términos me hizo "madurar" esbozo una sonrisa al saber que Trunks fue mi salvación y no solo mía,  
la de Vegeta también.

-¿mamá? Como fue exactamente que te enteraste que estabas embarazada-  
Mi bella hija me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡pero que casualidad! Si eso era justamente lo que se me venía a la mente para recordar, doy un largo suspiro para prepararme y contarle a mi hija de una manera "suavizada" lo ocurrido, no sin antes recordar yo primero para mi misma lo ocurrido.

MODO NARRADOR

No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero al parecer él si, se arrepentía, ceder a las tentaciones que simplemente se dieron y ambos aceptaron diciendo "si" a aquel instinto que los quería consumir como si de pequeñas ramas en una gran hoguera se tratasen, estaban deseosos de apagar ese fuego que sentían, estando consientes desde aquella vez que se entregaron al desenfreno a la pasión y la locura, que ese fuego interior no se consumió pasada aquella primera vez, si no que aumento a una fuerza descomunal imposible de aguantar, se necesitaban, lo sabían, y aunque no lo querían reconocer no era solo una necesidad carnal, era el sentirse mutuamente, desaparecer esa inseguridad de sentirse sola y debil, esa soledad que la desquiciaba; apartar por un momento esos fantasmas del pasado que se presentaban en pesadillas,

¿conexión?

Tal vez, tal vez era solo un pequeño y delgado hilo que amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro ante un mal movimiento, no le dieron importancia a este detalle, no querían o no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera ella, pero eso ya no importa; simplemente fue un "dejarse llevar" y aunque parezca contradictorio, lo hacían por una razón que la entendieron mas adelante, claro, siendo ella la primera en admitirlo y reconocerlo después de todo, a el simplemente le costó aceptarlo y decidirlo años después, pero era lo que sentía desde ese momento en que ella le dijo que se fuera, pero a lo que se iba, esos encuentros no fueron muchos como uno de ellos lo hubiera deseado, pero tampoco fueron pocos para quedarse con el vacío y aun así no fueron los suficientes, pero si como para que sus vidas dieran un vuelco tremendo encontrando ambos su solución y salida

Trabajo,  
su excusa para que el no viniera a invadir su mente, otra vez sola ya que él si se había arrepentido aparentemente y hacia un par de semanas que no hacia acto de presencia en la casa, tiempo en el que ella se enfrascó en proyectos a medio terminar y empezar unos nuevos, encerrada en su laboratorio con café pues no quería dormir, no aguantó mucho ya que a la semana su cuerpo le pedía un respiro,  
"falta de costumbre"  
se decía ya que hacía un tiempo que dejó otra vez la empresa a su papá, tenia mas hambre y nauseas y debilidad, pensó que era por la amanecidas que tenía trabajando, por el esfuerzo físico y mental, hasta que se dio por vencida y fue rumbo a la cocina y se dio un gran festín, comió hasta saciarse, toda esa semana no se había dado tremendo gusto de probar comida y no salir disparada a baño a vomitar, se acercó con su plato a dejarlo en el fregadero e instintivamente se tocó su mejilla con sus dedos y se encontraba fría  
-tal vez mucho tiempo en el sótano-  
se dijo, sonrió con sinceridad, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba así de una comida, cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa que entraba por la ventana, la sintió en el rostro, escuchó el cantar de los pájaros, respiro profundo, sintió el olor del pasto, y sintió el olor de la comida… nauseas… vómito, corrió al primer baño que encontró y vomitó todo, se enjuagó la boca y fue nuevamente a la cocina con la intención de tomar agua, de camino se miró en un espejo de un pasillo y pudo verse muy pálida y ojerosa

-necesitas un descanso Bulma- se dijo,

en ese mismo instante cierto saiyajin entraba a su habitación por el balcón, de hecho no se veía mal trecho como las otras veces que se iba, solo estaba un poco sucio , algo incomodó su tranquilidad y bajó directo a la cocina encontrándose con quien quería encontrarse, Bulma.  
-¿estas con alguien?- preguntó un poco rudo, Bulma aún tenia su vaso lleno volteó para mirarlo apoyándose en el fregadero  
-porque lo preguntas-  
le dijo mirándolo seriamente  
-solo responde- le decía mientras miraba a todos lados inspeccionando la habitación  
-no- le dijo secamente  
-no me mientas- le dijo mirándola con una mirada que helaría de miedo a cualquier persona, pero ella se mostraba tranquila, el empezó a formar una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano derecha,  
-y si estoy con alguien a ti que- dijo retadoramente  
-no me tientes mujer- se acerco dos pasos a ella, ella le sostuvo la mirada firmemente  
-no me harías ningún daño- en menos de un segundo el quedo a milímetros de distancia del rostro y cuerpo de ella, ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, Bulma ni se inmutaba, Vegeta medio sonrió al sentirla así,  
a su merced  
-es cierto- le dijo separándose de ella finalmente dándole la espalda  
-pero aquí hay alguien- cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y después de unos segundos los abrió con sorpresa y volteó a verla, ella estaba dándole pequeños sorbos a su vaso, pudo darse cuenta de su asombro y lo miró expectante  
-estas… estas… - ella lo miró desesperada y enojada.  
-¡que!- gritó molesta  
-¡estas preñada!- gritó también él, esa noticia le cayó como agua helada, sintió que la vista se le nublo y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin fuerzas desmayándose, el vaso que sostenía hace unos instantes en su mano se cayó rompiéndose en el duro suelo seguido de ella que no tuvo el fuerte impacto ya que vegeta la sostuvo de la muñeca y la cargó dejándola en el sofá de la sala y la miró con pánico, en eso, la señora Briefs se acercaba a la sala con intenciones de subir a su habitación y vio a Bulma desparramada en el sofá muy pálida  
-¡Bulmita!- dijo al momento que llegaba donde su hija  
-¿joven Vegeta que le pasó?- preguntó preocupada pero no obtuvo respuesta y vió al saiyajin salir volando por la ventana, la mamá de Bulma fue por un botiquín y le pasó alcohol cerca de su rostro para que despertara y efectivamente Bulma empezó a reaccionar, se incorporó despacio hasta sentarse  
-¿q…que pasó?- pregunto cogiéndose su cabeza por un fuerte dolor que amenazaba en aumentar  
-te desmayaste y el joven Vegeta te trajo aquí supongo, se asustó mucho por tu estado que salió volando- explicó su madre, Bulma recordó lo ocurrido y se paró bruscamente haciendo que se mareara y se sostuviera del sofá, corrió a la planta alta en dirección de su habitación seguida por su mamá  
-¿pero que pasa Bulma?- preguntaba detrás de ella su mamá, al llegar a la habitación Bulma empezó a abrir cajones de sus muebles removiendo su interior en busca de algo  
-debe estar por aquí- se decía desesperada mas para si misma que para su mamá, terminaba con uno e iba por otro, buscó y rebuscó por todo su cuarto, se paso las manos por su cabello en señal de frustración  
-¡aaahhhh!-grito mirando toda la habitación ahora desordenada  
-¿hija que buscas?-  
-en el baño- Bulma miró el lugar mencionado y se adentró ahí, su mamá entro con ella, e igual abría y buscaba cajones y canastas  
-no lo he botado, estoy segura de eso- se decía, trepó por un mueble para alcanzar una canasta con varios objetos en el y en un descuido la canasta cayó dejando tirado en el suelo varias cosas, Bulma desesperada empezó a apartar aquellos objetos para ver si lo que buscaba estaba ahí y se detuvo al ver su objetivo lo cogió lentamente y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, la señora Briefs quien estaba parada debajo del marco de la puerta al ver aquella cajita rectangular rosada se llevó ambas manos a la boca y solo dijo un "¡ah!" Y retrocedió dándole espacio a Bulma y se sentó al borde de la cama, Bulma se paró lentamente y cerró la puerta del baño, después de unos cinco minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a Bulma quien sostenía aquella paletita mirando el centro de esta, ignoraba que su mamá seguía ahí y se sentó en la cama en la paletita había dos rayas de color uva  
-positivo- balbuceó Bulma  
-no puede ser- lagrimas inundaron su rostro  
-no debe ser cierto- se decía, su mamá la observaba con tristeza mientras Bulma lloraba y lloraba, recién, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y ahora era ella la que se arrepentía, su madre la rodeó con sus brazos y Bulma lloro mas fuerte como si con sus lágrimas pudiera borrar sus actos, después de un rato, no importa cuanto, ya solo sollozaba en los brazos de su madre, ella la separó para mirarla a los ojos, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas con sus manos  
-sabes- empezó a hablar su madre sonriendole ligeramente -cuando tu padre y yo nos enteramos que tu venias en camino nos tomó con tanta sorpresa que nos quedamos mudos de la impresión, no supimos como reaccionar, tuvimos miedo, sabíamos que muhas cosas cambiarían, cuando naciste y a medida que ibas creciendo nos enseñaste muchas cosas, nos diste alegrías, preocupaciones y emociones que ninguna persona soltera sin hijos puede sentir- sostuvo con sus manos el rostro de su hija y la miro a los ojos  
-linda…tu padre y yo nunca te hemos juzgado por las decisiones que hayas tomado en tu vida, te hemos apoyado en todo lo que has hecho- miró el vientre de su hija -ese bebé es un regalo para ti, no te molestes con él, te apuesto a que te vas a desvivir por el, traerá grandes cambios a tu vida- la soltó y miró al frente y suspiró -y quien sabe si al joven Vegeta también- al escuchar ese nombre Bulma soltó unas lagrimas mas que las secó rápidamente y sonrió abrazando ahora a su mamá  
-gracias- le dijo en susurro  
-hay querida, ¡me has dado lo que te he pedido por años!- le dijo riéndose, Bulma no pudo evitar reírse también, la señora Briefs se paró y miro el desordenado cuarto de su hija  
-mandaré a unos homebots a que limpien todo- volvió a su rostro sonriente -quiero que bajes para que pruebes unos ricos pastelitos que compre esta mañana están deliciosos- decía saliendo de la habitación de su hija para después canturrear cualquier melodía, Bulma aun sentada al borde de su cama lanzó un suspiro y se tocó el vientre con ambas manos  
-bebé, perdón por hacerte pasar este mal rato pero ¡me tomaste por sorpresa! Te prometo que te voy a cuidar y te voy a querer, tu papá es asunto aparte, de el me encargo yo ¿ok?… bueno, ahora si vamos a comer esos pastelillos que tenemos mucha hambre-

* * *

Toda esa semana fue muy tranquila, Bulma fue al doctor para hacerse una ecografía y se la enseño a su papá quien tomó la noticia mas que contento y emocionado empezando a hacer varios juguetes para su futuro nieto o nieta, aunque Bulma sentía la preocupación de su papá por el padre del bebé, pero no lo decía por no alterar el estado de su hija.

En toda esa semana Vegeta no hizo acto de presencia.

* * *

Pasada esa semana Bulma y su mamá se encontraban comiendo unos pastelitos en el jardín de la casa, en su tranquilidad escucharon y vieron el "aterrizaje" de Vegeta, esta vez ni siquiera estaba sucio, tenía su armadura intacta, entró por la puerta de la cocina, el semblante de Bulma cambió a uno entre molesto y de preocupación, suspiró y se paró dispuesta a ir a la cocina a hablar con él  
-¿quieres que llame a tu padre?- pregunto su mamá agarrándole la mano a su hija  
-no mamá, tengo que hacer esto sola- se encaminó hacia allá, entró y lo encontró sacando comida de la refrigeradora, decidida, habló  
-como supiste que estaba embarazada- él volteó para dejar la comida en la mesa  
-por el ki- respondió en tono frío  
-que piensas sobre nuestro hijo- estaba temblando, no por frío, es mas hacía mucha calor, temblaba por que tal vez no quería escuchar la respuesta que le diría ese saiyajin  
-¿nuestro hijo?- preguntó irónico, si, no quería escuchar esa respuesta pero ya estaba hecho  
-tu no lo tendrás, te conviene matarlo- esas palabras le atravesaron el alma, no se iba a someter ante el  
-¿matarlo? ¡estas demente! es nuestro hijo- sentenció  
-si quieres morir es tu problema- dijo lo mas tranquilo metiendo comida al microondas y poniendo el tiempo para que se calentara, Bulma se agarró la cabeza por unas fuertes punzadas que tenía  
-no lo voy a abortar, Milk tuvo a su hijo que también es saiyajin y yo también puedo hacerlo- dijo como para que el escuchara, Vegeta se rió  
-esa cosa-dijo señalando su vientre -te va a absorber, te matará, pero allá tu si quieres morir, a mi me da igual- sonó la alarma del microondas y el se dispuso a sacar su comida, Bulma quería llorar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, se contuvo y sintió rabia, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño  
-¡yo también puedo tener a este bebé sin que me mate porque yo también soy fuerte, pase lo que pase tendré a este bebé!- dicho esto se sintió débil y tuvo que sentarse agarrándose su pecho ya que sentía que la respiración le faltaba, su vista se nublaba y ella temblaba  
-esa es una prueba de lo que te digo ¿si asi estas ahora, como piensas estar mas adelante?- le dijo en un tono rudo y con el ceño mas fruncido, la vista se le normalizó y su cuerpo dejó de temblar, pero aun se sentía débil, se paró con la intención de hablar, se sostuvo de la mesa y Vegeta la miró, ella respiró decidida y sacó su mano de la mesa, reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y habló  
-hagamos esto Vegeta, ya que me quieres ver muerta- en sus palabras no había miedo ni inseguridad -tu te vas a ir fuera del planeta, no me importa a donde, por ocho meses, coges la nave y lo que necesitas y te vas, cuando vuelvas, si me encuentras muerta, pues, estarás feliz, haces lo que te de la gana, te quedas, te vas, a mi no me importará ya por que estaré muerta ¿no?- le dijo sarcástica -pero no te quedarás en la C.C. , pero si vuelves y me encuentras viva a mi y a nuestro hijo, te quedaras a entrenarlo- lo miró mas firmemente -prácticamente te conviene desde ahora, pero promételo- no obtuvo respuesta  
-¡PROMÉTELO!-  
le gritó ya derramando unas cuantas lagrimas  
-lo prometo- le dijo en un tono casi inaudible pero ella lo escuchó, ya no pudo mas y se puso a llorar y él seguía allí  
-¡LÁRGATE! LÁRGATE, YA NO QUIERO VERTE DE AQUÍ A OCHO MESES, CLARO SI SIGO VIVA-  
ella salió al patio yendo a un lugar apartado para seguir llorando, el estaba ahí parado mirando el lugar donde ella estaba parada y recordando cada palabra que ella le dijo ¿por que no le pudo decir nada, porque le dijo lo que le dijo? sintió algo incomodo en su pecho, sintió rabia, furia, cólera ¿tristeza? golpeó la mesa haciendo que esta se partiera por la mitad y todo cayera al suelo  
-¡MALDICION!-  
ya no tenia ganas de comer, quería, algo en su interior muy al fondo de él le dijo que fuera a ella  
-¡AAAAHHHH!-  
gritó, ya estando en el patio luchando con esa idea absurda para él, un aura blanca lo rodeó y salió volando hacia las montañas.

* * *

Mas tarde Bulma entró por la cocina encontrando a los homebots arreglando el desastre ahí ocurrido, volteó una vez mas para ver aquella nave que lo llevaría a él lejos de ella y de su bebé, seguía aquí en la tierra, abrió la refrigeradora y sacó un pote helado de vainilla con chocochips y fue a la sala a ver televisión abrió el pote y metió la cuchara, cambió de canales hasta que encontró una pelicula de acción, su mamá vino con otro pote y se sentó a su lado comiendo su helado de fresa  
-¿de que trata la pelicula querida?- le preguntó sonriente a lo que Bulma tambien sonrió, necesitaba compañia y ¿quien mas que su mamá para tal trabajo?  
-es sobre piratas, él es el protagonista- dijo señalando al que aparecía en la pantalla  
-pero que guapo ¿y que mas?-  
-mmm… ya, ellos fueron a rescatarlo a él y él quiere matar a ese mmm… ¿pulpo? para quedarse con su nave y surcar el oceano por siempre- olvidó lo ocurrido hace horas  
-mmm… y ese joven guapo ¿porque está con esas criaturas?  
-quiere conseguir una llave para el otro pirata-  
-¿para el otro guapo?-  
-mjm-  
-pero que interesante pelicula- miró a su hija que ya había acabado su helado -¿te traigo mas helado?-  
-quiero papas fritas- le dijo con cara de puchero, su mamá llegando a la cocina le habló  
-ponle pausa que no me quiero perder ninguna escena de esos piratas guapos- Bulma solo rió y obedeció.

* * *

-mamá ¿te quedaste dormida?- Bra sacó a Bulma de sus pensamientos  
-¿mmm?- abrió los ojos, la verdad prefirió hacerse la dormida para recordar -bueno, a tu papá y a mi nos tomó por sorpresa la noticia, tus abuelos se emocionaron, pero tu papá se fue de viaje todos esos meses hasta que nació Trunks-  
-¿no estuvo con tigo?-  
-no Bra, tenía que entrenar-

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE TRUNKS

Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas en el cuarto de su hijo, apoyó su codo en su rodilla y puso su mentón sobre su mano, Trunks estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con la rodilla izquierda flexionada apoyándose en la pared, tenia en rostro serio.  
-eras su amigo, pero terminó embarazada- tal vez estaba un poco molesto al escuchar que su papá le dijo que no quería ninguna relación con su mamá para después decirle que la embarazó, pero no podía culpar del todo a su papá, a fin de cuentas, todo estaba perfecto ahora  
-como lo tomaste-  
-sabes que yo no lo tomé bien-  
-¿y que hiciste?-  
-tu madre me dijo que me fuera los siguientes ocho meses y después volviera para entrenarte-  
-¿te quisiste ir? ¿no dijiste nada? ¿obedeciste asi sin mas? …¿sentías algo por mi madre?-  
-¡rayos Trunks! ¡si! Pero en ese momento no me daba cuenta-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-y en tu viaje te convertiste en super saiyajin- obtuvo una afirmación de cabeza de parte de su padre  
-…un corazón puro…-dijo Trunks también mirándolo  
-¿como lo obtuviste si se necesitaba un corazon puro?-  
Vegeta suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara y cabello

* * *

COCINA

Bra miró a su mamá y tenía el rostro cansado  
-mamá, creo que ya tenemos que ir a dormir- Bulma despegó sus ojos de su torta y le sonrio  
-voy a terminar mi torta, tu ve descansa-  
-ok-  
Bulma daba cucharadas lentas a su torta, alzó la vista y miró por la ventana, recordó que fue así cuando él vino

Se estaba tomando un descanso y estaba comiendo otro pedazo de torta, tenia la vista abajo, habían pasado dos semanas mas del tiempo cumplido, su hijo había nacido sano, fuerte y era idéntico a su padre, hubiera sido igual a él de no ser porque sacó sus ojos de ella y el cabello de su papá, lila,  
-lo prometiste- dijo en susurro y le dio otro bocado a su torta, escuchó un pequeño golpecito en la ventana y luego otros dos mas haciendo el sonido de la rajadura de esta, ella se paró yendo hacia el fregadero dando su último bocado, al levantar la vista no lo supo al inicio, pero lo vio del otro lado de la ventana como si de su reflejo se tratase, sus ojos se aguaron y el plato que tenia en las manos resbaló de ellas rompiéndose en el suelo, quiso llorar, gritar, hasta reír tal vez, pero no hizo nada, se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente, con su corazón acelerado, lo vio retroceder unos pasos y temió perderlo, estiro la mano como si así pudiese retenerlo, pero solo toco el vidrio, lo siguió observando y lo vio convertirse en super saiyajin  
-lo logro- susurró, tenía esa típica sonrisa de lado

Salió a su encuentro, indecisa al inicio pero a medida que avanzaba sus pasos se afirmaban cada vez mas, quedó delante de el, pegada a él, se sintió caliente por la energía que irradiaba, abrió la boca y quiso tocar su rostro, temía que fuera un sueño, se quedó a un centímetro de tocarlo, aspiró su calor con su boca, lo tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, el la miró con aquellos intensos ojos negros, se sintió raro mirarla así.  
Lo esperado pasó.

* * *

**Gente!**  
**La verdad este capítulo fue muy especial para mí porque volví a este fic, lo tuve abandonado prácticamente por dos años, la inspiración me abandonó para esta historia y aparte que tuve que pasar por muchos tiempos difíciles, pero no quise dejarlo así ya que esta es mi primera historia y aquí me tienen, volviendo.**

**Agradezco mucho, mucho a los que fueron pacientes con migo durante estos dos año y todavía me tienen entre sus favoritos y todavía siguen la historia, estaba tentada a continuarla en el Wattpad ya que desde la aplicación puedes crear capítulos y subirlos a la Internet, pero rechace la idea ya que me he encariñado con FF que no voy a hacer eso, mas bien usaré al Wattpad para escribir las historias ahí y cuando pueda conectarme subir varios capítulos a la vez.**

**Me olvidaba hahaha, ¿saben cual es la película que miran Bulma y la señora Briefs? Si saben habrá sorpresa para la que sabe hahaha, creo que está demasiado facil.**

**Sin mas que decir,**  
**No vemos a la siguiente hay muchas cosas pendientes :D**  
**-Mytzi-**


End file.
